Red End
by Emma95
Summary: A fanfic created after the end of 4th season...


**Red End**

A Mentalist fanfic by Emma

Feeling comfortable into her old teenage pyjamas, Teresa Lisbon turned off the lights in her small apartment and got to bed. However, after a few tosses and turns she realized she couldn't sleep. She had too many thoughts in her head.

Too many because one of them was her unceasing worry for her untrustworthy colleague, Patrick Jane. Yet, Patrick had asked her so many times to have faith in him. But that she couldn't always do. At least, not after his last decision to let her out of his plans.

Again.

The last six months she had almost gone crazy worrying for his sake. But still, she couldn't get rid of him. He is too important for the team, she kept telling to herself. What she wouldn't admit, not even to herself, was that he was too important for her, too. She needed him as she needed oxygen to breathe.

As if he read her mind, even from this distance, her blueberry phone started ringing.

She smiled as she saw his name on the phone screen. She pressed Accept Call and prepared to hear his soft, calming voice.

"Hello, Jane. Have you installed cameras into my apartment?" she asked with fake anger. She could hear the sound of water falling. Where the hell was he?

"Lisbon! I'm in trouble here." he said in a low, alarmed voice.

The next thing she heard was him yelling "NO" and a cry of pain coming out of his mouth. Her heart sank.

"Jane! Jane, are you alright? What's happening? Tell me! Let me help you!"

"Patrick's not available at the moment." said an eerie whisper.

"Who are you? Where's Jane?" Lisbon demanded.

"Hm let's see… Many people like to call me Red John." said the whisper.

Lisbon felt the blood draining from her veins. "What do you want? What did you do to him? Where is he?" Her thoughts were messed up. The sound of water falling became louder. Was that a waterfall? She couldn't make it out. The sound got louder and louder. And then, she realized. It was not a waterfall, although she could hear a cascade somewhere near there.

It was a train.

"You see, Patrick has really disappointed me these days. And I don't like being let down. Patrick has to pay." he said, no mercy in his voice.

"Please, I'll do whatever you want. Don't hurt him." she begged.

"Bye, Teresa. We'll meet, soon." The line went dead.

Suddenly, she felt the earth beneath her feet disappearing. Her whole world was hanging dangerously on one thread. She felt useless as she had no idea what to do. Yet, she couldn't stay inactive.

As she ran across her bedroom to reach for her clothes, badge and gun, she tried to remember where else she had heard the sound of trains and waterfall combined. It couldn't be out of Sacramento, as she had seen Patrick half an hour ago.

She opened her laptop while putting her jacket on and typed the key words "railroad", "waterfall" and "Sacramento" in the search engine.

The first site that came out was the most enlightening.

Colfax Waterfalls.

Of course. She had been there the last year during a case of a mortally drowned victim. She remembered now.

Not having much time, she closed the screen of her laptop, not waiting for it to close properly, got out of her apartment and drived her car straight north. No one would dread hurt her love. She prayed loudly as she increased speed.

On the other side of the city, Patrick Jane was living his worst nightmare. His last hope, Teresa Lisbon, had just failed him. He was doomed. Well, at least he would die looking at the stars, he thought in an attempt to calm himself.

He moved his eyes on the masked man that had haunted the last nine years of his miserable life. He was standing two metres away from him, holding an electric discharge gun. The one that he had previously used on him to disorganize his mind and make him conquerable. He tried to let go of his chains but they were too well attached to his body and the railroad beneath it.

"Well, Patrick. I hope you feel comfortable there. In less than ten minutes the next train will come and you'll be dead. Unless, of course, you decide to join me." Red John said in his soft, eerie voice.

"I said, go to hell! I prefer to die than join you, cold bastard!" he said calmly.

"Well, you made you 're decision. I'm afraid I'll have to leave you're here. Bye, Patrick. We really had fun." He said, no remorse at all in his voice. He turned around and walked away.

Patrick looked at his accomplice, Lorelai. She was hesitating.

"I'm sorry, Patrick. I have to do this. You chose not to join us. Maybe if you changed your mind? You still have little time." She said with guilt in her voice.

"You'll never take me with your side, bitch." He answered in a cold tone.

"Then, I can't help you. Bye, lover."

She turned around and followed her master in the dark forest.

Patrick was left alone. For one moment, everything went dead silent. The only thing he could hear was the trees complaining to the merciless wind that threatened them. But the next, he heard the worst noise he had heard his whole life.

The sound of iron protesting in the distance. An accelerating train.

His heart stopped beating as he knew he would be dead soon. He had never felt more insignificant as a person. His whole life was nothing. He would die here, alone. Yet, the only he could think of was the person he wanted to see most this last moment.

"Lisbon!" he screamed her name, knowing she was not atound to listen.

He regretted that he never got the chance to express his deep feelings to her. She would never now.

"Lisbon!" he cried.

The wind continued torturing the trees despite their complaints. The traing got closer and closer.

He was helpless.

Not far away from this point, Lisbon had violated the driving code by breaking the speed limit. Damn it, she thought. The rules meant little to her that moment.

She looked anxiously out of the window, searching for a sign of Patrick Jane. She couldn't find him. She felt desperate. If he died that night she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

She looked again, but there was no sight of a single soul. Just dense forest. As she drove, she heard a train somewhere nearby. And then, she heard him.

He was screaming her name.

Her heart jumped. She got out of the car in a jiffy and started running to where she had heard his voice coming from. "Oh my god! Let it not be too late for him, please!" she pleaded as ran.

For a moment she was lost. Just trees around her. She tried not to panic. The sound of the train was becoming louder now and for a strange reason, she felt threatened by it.

"Lisbon!" she heard his voice again.

It was what she needed. She started running with all he strength. She wouldn't let him die. Not today.

Patrick felt the rails under his chained body dangle. The train was really close now. This was his last moment on earth.

He looked at the sky for one last time. Then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes waiting for his life to end, his mind at peace.

The train got even louder. That was it.

Something fell on him with enough force to break a rock. For one moment he thought it was the train. But then, he felt trembling hands trying to break his chains with a rock.

"Oh my god" said a familiar voice.

He opened his eyes. His heart jumped as he saw her until he remembered they were both in great danger.

"Lisbon! What are you doing? Get out of the way! You'll die, too!" he said, his voice alarmed.

But she wasn't in a condition to take any ordes from him. She continued hitting the chains but they were locked. The train was now too close. Desperate, she reached for her gun.

"Lisbon! What are you doing?" asked Patrick surprised to see the gun in her hands.

But instead of answering him she shot the part of the chains that was not attached to his body. She managed to untie him, but it was too late for both of them. The train was only an inch away.

In a hurry, Patrick grabbed her and pulled them both out of the way on the same time that the train was turning the chains into gravel. They both stared at it as it passed beside them with noise.

After that, the only thing that could be heard was their accelerated breathing. They stared at each other for a moment. Then Patrick wrapped his hands around her and hugged her forcefully. He inhaled deeply and let her perfume fill his nostrils. He felt he was suddenly at home. Lisbon hugged him with the same desire. She couldn't believe he was safe in her arms. They draw away only to look at each other. Teresa seemed so vulnerable that moment.

Patrick had no idea what he was going to do but the next thing he knew was him leaning to reach for her soft sensual lips.

He kissed her slowly and tenderly at the beginning, trying to distinguish her taste. She was so mouthwatering. He realized he couldn't stop kissing her.

She returned his kiss willingly, opening her mouth under his lips, inhaling his scent. Their tongues met each other and they started kissing more passionately. Patrick passed his arms around her waist and his lips on her neck. She just dropped her head back to help him. They couldn't satiate their thirst for each other. They both surrendered to each other's desire.

After some time, their lips separated as they needed to breathe.

"If you wondered what I meant by saying "I love you" this was it"he admitted in a tender voice.

Teresa smiled. She had never felt happier. She gave him another long kiss.

"I love you, too." She said lovingly when their lips separated for a second time.

"When I was about to die tonight, the only person I could think of was you. That I would never get the chance to tell you how I feel. Yet, here you are saving my life again, despite how many times I've let you down" he said gratifully.

"I will always be there for you. You should know that." She answered looking him deeply in his blue eyes.

"I know" he smiled as he stroke her chick. "Really, how did you know where to find me?" he asked curiously.

"Where there's only one railroad in Sacramento that is close to a waterfall. I could hear the water but then I realized there was a train coming, too. I drove here like a maniac and then I heard you screaming my name. Thank God, I wasn't too late" she explained and shuddered as she remembered.

Patrick hugged her again with all of his strength.

"Thank you, my love. Thank you, again." He said.

"You're welcome" Teresa answered. She then returned his hug willingly.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. No one would separate them, again.


End file.
